harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Grey (MA)
Simon Tobias Grey (b. 20 September, 1977) was a pure-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; he was sorted into house of Slytherin. After his graduation, he worked for the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror in the Investigation Department. His career as an Auror earned him a reputation as a wily and tenacious investigator, tirelessly bringing dark wizards and witches, dark creatures, and other criminals to justice. He was the husband of Audrey Galland and the father of Violette, Rona, and Pierre. Simon was the final extant pure-blood line in the House of Grey. Biography Early Life (1977 - 1988) Years at Hogwarts (1988 - 1995) First Year (1988 - 1989) Second Year (1989 - 1990) Third Year (1990 - 1991) Fourth Year (1991 - 1992) Fifth Year (1992 - 1993) Sixth Year (1993 - 1994) Yule Ball Seventh Year (1994 - 1995) Second Wizarding War (1995 - 1998) The Battle of Hogwarts (1998) Auror (1998 - ) Physical appearance Personality and traits Upon first impression, Simon seemed a solemn and reserved sort, but was kindly and sociable after warming up. He had an unshakeable calm and unerring politeness, carried himself with a gentlemanly bearing, and had a refined habit of speaking. He somewhat gave the impression of a poet, philosopher, or scholar. His demeanor could appear cold and emotionless, but he was a mild-mannered sort, impartial in judgment, and having a strong degree of discipline over himself and his emotions. Intelligent, shrewd, and concealing a fiercely ambitious streak, Simon displayed many of the traits lauded by Slytherin house. Magical abilities and skills *'Apparition:' *'Charms:' *'Dark Arts:' *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' *'Duelling:' *'Nonverbal magic:' *'Occlumency' and Legilimency: Simon's true strength lay in the ability to penetrate minds and protect his own. *'Potions:' *'Transfiguration:' Possessions Relationships Family Grey Family Simon had a tumultuous relationship with his paternal family. Webb Family A stark contrast compared to the relationship with the paternal side of his family. Simon had a close and loving bond with his maternal family. Audrey Galland Simon's wife, he met Audrey during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. They remained friends, corresponding well into the new school year, in which the TriWizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. Their relationship deepened during the Tournament, culminating in the pair going to the Yule Ball together. They became a couple, with Simon visiting France during the summer breaks. Simon and Audrey officially tied the knot in 1999. Eventually, they would have three children, Violette, Rona, and Pierre. Simon and Audrey had a reputation of being a close pair, with an unshakeable bond, as well as attitudes that complimented each other. Children Etymology Simon is a given name with meanings in Hebrew and Classical Greek. In Hebrew, it means "listen", whereas in Classical Greek, it means "flat-nosed." Tobias is the Greek version of the biblical Hebrew name "Toviyah", which means "the goodness of God." Grey is a color situated between black and white. It is considered neutral and achromatic. Grey is typically associated with uncertainty, boredom, secrecy, old age, and conformity. Behind the scenes *His likeness is partially based on actor Numan Acar. *His Myers-Briggs personality archetype is ENTP. *Simon's zodiac sign is that of Virgo. *Simon has Irish, Turkish, and German ancestry. *Simon's theme song is I Won't Complain by Benjamin Clementine. *If given Amortentia, Simon would smell books, rain, and lavender perfume. * The visual inspiration for Simon's wand can be found here. Category:1977 births Category:Aurors Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Hatstalls Category:Humans Category:Irish people Category:Legilimens Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:MistAtom Category:Occlumens Category:Pure-bloods Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards